


Dragon's Rapture

by Arikakun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Hanzo is a cat person Who actually fucks in the club, How much gel do you think scion Hanzo used to get that look? I bet it’s expensive af, Threesome, and let her get dumped by the carrot man, genji is a hoe, leave her next time, mild choking, she's not worth it, your cousin is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun
Summary: No matter what you do you always seem to fall into the clutches of the Shimada Dragons.





	Dragon's Rapture

Everything was loud. The machines, the music, the people. But none of it seemed to matter as you stared at the person directly in front of you. You thought that you wouldn’t see the man’s face ever again. Not after what had happened, what he had did to you but here you were. At their seedy nightclub, face to face with Hanzo Shimada.

“I didn’t expect to find you at a Nightclub, heir to the Shimada Clan,” you began.

“I don’t expect you to know everything about the Shimadas, if you did you would have not made a witless comment as such,” Hanzo replied simply, you scoffed in response.

“State your business, girl, or are you just that needy?”

You had to bite down on your tongue to keep yourself from doing something that would either have you killed where you stood or disowned from your own clan, the Mizushima clan. You were only here to deliver a message to the heir and leave, nothing more, and were going to make sure that’s all that would happen.

“I’m here to deliver a message from the head of the Mizushima clan,” you scoffed as you crossed your arms.

* * *

 

Boredom.

He was bored out of his mind and the woman next to him was just as boring and unappealing. He had been bored all day with all of the formalities and meetings he and his brother had to attend. He thought that this would help but it was just as boring.

“Genji-saaan, why aren’t you talking to me?” the woman asked.

“Hm? I’m distracted,” he replied as he kept his focus somewhere else and not on the woman next to him.

He didn’t care if she figured out that he was no longer interested in her, she was just a plaything for however long she managed to hold his interest. The woman just happened to be part of a smaller clan that worked with the Shimada clan on occasion, a weak clan but useful. As for the woman, it was fun while it lasted, two weeks to be exact.

“Genji,” the woman whined again in an attempt to get the man to focus on her.

Genji sighed heavily and clicked his tongue in annoyance, not only was he bored, but she was starting to annoy him. Perhaps he would just ditch her in the club to find someone else that was more appealing, and quieter. The younger Shimada was known for his flirtatious ways and was notorious of having a new lover every other week or so it seemed. He knew that he could have anyone in the club if he really wanted them.

He took a glance towards the VIP, the suite where the older Shimada had taken residence for the night. The windows were minutely tinted the dim lighting in the club gave the room the shadows to hide whatever dealings that took place in the suite. Even with the dim lighting, Genji could see that a woman was speaking to his brother.

A woman that he’d never seen his brother with before but she looked familiar.  Genji took out his cell phone and began to go through his images on his phone, he stopped on an image that had the woman next to him recoil in shock.

“Who is that?” the woman asked, her voice coated with disgust. Genji chuckled a bit, smirk plastered on his lips as he stood.

“I’m surprised you don’t even recognize your little **_savior_ ** , it’s your cousin,” Genji replied, as he slicked his hair back and stood.

“My cousin? What—“

Genji waved off the woman’s comment and made his way towards the VIP room.

* * *

 

Out of all of the things that your clan could’ve had you do, this was by far one of the worst. It was a simple task but you hated every moment of it and were thankful that there hadn’t any interruptions until now. You were almost done when suddenly everything had turned from bearable to unbearable.

Through the loud bass of the music, the people on the dance floor below, all of energy of the seedy nightclub vibrated through you and yet everything around you came to a standstill when you felt a pair of hands on your shoulders. Everything seemed like it was happening in slow motion, the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. The feeling of imminent danger shot through you like an arrow.

“I didn’t know you were having a guest today, _aniki_ ,”

You kept your focus on the dark-haired man in front of you, you didn’t need to see the man behind you, you already knew who it was. It was him, the carrot-looking asshole, the same one your cousin was involved with. The whole reason the situation with Hanzo even occurred was because she couldn’t control her thirst for the man and took every opportunity she could to get close to him but you knew what was really going on. He was just using her as a little plaything and had her wrapped around his little finger, thus drawing you into this ridiculous situation you were in now.  

You knew you should have just left her to her fate back then.

“It was unexpected, Genji,” Hanzo replied uninterested.

“Aww c’mon, you don’t expect me to believe that...she came back so that must mean something...right?”  You could hear the joyful sarcasm in the man’s voice behind you.

“What do you mean” You finally spoke up. Hanzo remained silent.

“I meant...these,” you could feel the man’s warm breath on your ear as he leaned forward, his arms rested on your shoulders as he held his cell phone in front of you and swiped through images.

It was the pictures that Hanzo had taken of you as your body hung suspended by the silk cloth that had been wrapped around your limbs. They were on the cell phone that the younger Shimada had in his hand, the pictures you thought that the man wouldn’t show anyone and yet they could be shown at any given moment.

“You told me you wouldn’t show anyone! How did you get those?! Why do you have them?!” you panicked and tried to grab the man’s phone and missed.

Genji grinned at Hanzo, seemingly unfazed by the unexpected intimidating aura that had begun to bleed from older Shimada‘s form. “Oh! So you weren’t here to take back those photos…my bad,” Genji chuckled.

Heat from embarrassment flooded your face as Genji stood in front of you, seemingly taunting you as he looked at his cellphone and whistled. You gazed angrily at the man who sat casually in front of you who silently watched your reaction to all of this.

“We’re done here,” you scoffed and tried to exit the suite but was caught by the younger Shimada.

“Woah and where do you think you’re going? We’re not done here,” Genji said, he caught your wrist and pulled you back to him.

“I have nothing to say to you, let go of me,” you hissed.

“Aww C’mon I just got here,” Genji smirked.

“I said unhand me you ass,”

“Oh~ She has bite,” Genji smirked as his grip tightened despite your attempt to make him let go of you. You didn’t have time for this and wanted to get away from the two men as quickly as possible

“Aw…the look on her face...she wants to hit me,” Genji smirked.

You hesitated, he was right. You wanted to do everything in your power to get away from them but he was a Shimada, one of the strongest clans in Japan. You knew you had no strength against them and neither did your family, in a way your family served the Shimada clan to a certain extent but remained separate.

Your gaze was dark as you looked at the man as he studied you,  what the man was searching for was beyond you, this was your first time being so close to him.

“What makes you so special that Hanzo- _aniki_ would waste his time on you?” Genji said as he roughly grabbed your chin to force you to focus on him. You noticed the smirk on his lips and the dark look in his eyes, you had seen that same look before, not by the man in front of you but by the man seated behind him, Hanzo.

At that moment you knew you weren’t going anywhere.

At that moment you knew that the Dragons of Shimada had you in their grasp once again.

“I said let go of me,” You hissed again.

“Let’s keep her _aniki_...I want to know what’s so...interesting about this one,” Genji said as he looked back at his older brother.

“You wouldn’t,” You began as worry began to take hold of you. Genji’s laughter seemed to drown out the sound of the music as his warm chocolate brown eyes stared into yours.

“You poor thing… _zannen_ ,”

“Let go of me,”

“We don’t force ourselves on to anyone…they come to us,” Genji began.

“You’re mistaken if you think I will willingly come to you,” you spat.

Genji glanced at the man casually relaxing on one of the dark leather seats, a drink held loosely in his hand. Hanzo’s expression remained void of any emotion as he looked back to his green haired brother. Genji turned back to you, the smirk that he wore just moments ago was gone.

They had you.

“The look on your face tells me that you understand…you’re not as dense as I thought you were,” Genji began as he took a step back

“Shut up you—“ you began when suddenly you were shoved towards a warm, hard but soft wall. You were pushed into Hanzo, who had been seated just seconds ago.

“You—“

“I told you specifically not to come back and yet here you are girl,” Hanzo began as he roughly grasped your chin. He jerked your head up to look at him, his dark charcoal gaze bore into you as if solidifying your demise.

_“This is your punishment,”_

You noticed a faint electric/vibrant blue glow in the man’s normally charcoal colored eyes. You had seen this glow many times before, the silent dragon of the Shimada had awakened to devour the enemies of the dynasty or anyone that dared to defy him.

Man or woman, no one would defy him and escape unscathed.

What happened next was a whirlwind, caught between the two men unable to move, bent to their wills just as you unwillingly did the night Hanzo had caught you. Soon you found yourself swept up in their, mostly Genji’s advances and plucked off your feet.

The makeshift rope of your clothes and some of Genji’s bit into your supple skin. Your arms were bound behind your back, your ankles were also bound. They had you on your knees and ass up, just how they wanted you. The man behind you gripped your hips roughly, the rhythmic slap of skin against skin sounded loudly in the VIP suite despite the loud music below.

Your moans and cries were gurgled as you bobbed your head up and down on the thick cock that nearly cut of your oxygen all while the dark charcoal eyes gazed hotly down at you.

Suddenly the man behind you grabbed a fist full of your hair and carefully yanked your head back. You knew he could easily break you in half, you had seen him easily snap a man’s arm and knew he could do the same to you with a flick of his wrist.

“Is this what it was like neko-chan?” Genji breathed next to your ear.

“Is this what it was like when he fucked you like the slut you are?” Genji chuckled. You pathetically moaned as his hips unabashedly slammed into yours, the sinful noises of your quick fuck session clouded your mind, the pleasure that flooding your being prevented you from focusing enough to form a coherent sentence.

Genji chuckled deeply and murmured something inaudible before he roughly shoved your face back to his waiting brother in the chair and continued his onslaught. Just as another moan slipped from your lips, Hanzo reached down and grasped your chin once again as he looked at the man behind you.

“You’ll never be anything close to me Genji,” Hanzo said and turned his attention back to you.

“You’re right aniki…I’m already better,” Genji grunted.

“Open,” Hanzo ordered, his voice a whisper and yet still held power. Even with your stubborn streak, you parted your lips, tongue darted out across his fingertips. A small smirk appeared on the man’s usually stoic expression.

“Look at you…so willing despite how much you protested mere minutes ago,” Hanzo said as he continued to hold your gaze. Mewls of pleasure continued to spill from your lips as the man behind you continued. Hanzo glanced at the man behind you for a moment before he grabbed a handful of your hair yanked back.

“Don’t leave _aniki_ hanging…neko-chan,” Genji grunted hotly against your ear.

You moaned as your tongue darted out, saliva hung from your lips as you worshipped the man’s cock before you took it completely took his shaft between your lips.

In the back of your mind, you wondered how you got yourself into this situation, why you were so eager to please them, to please him. You despised them and yet you were moaning like a common whore as you nearly choked on the man’s cock.

A soft groan came from Hanzo as his eyes partially closed but still gazed hotly down at you. A short chuckle came from behind you, Genji chuckled and promptly slapped your ass, you yelped in response.

“Genji—“Hanzo began huskily.

An annoyed sigh came from Hanzo when suddenly Genji yanked your head back, your moan echoed in the room as the man maneuvered you around until you were seated on his lap, a hand cupped your breast and the other around your neck. You cried out from the sudden fullness of Genji inside of you, gravity pulling you down into his cock.

“Shh..neko-chan...aniki wants to ruin my fun with you but when he takes you...just know that we are far from done with you,”

Genji unceremoniously pushed you to the floor. You whined pathetically as you felt a sudden emptiness and lack of warmth inside of you, the emptiness was short lived as you suddenly felt another behind you. A gloved hand dangerously gripped your neck and forced you to look at Genji, his cock coated with your juices, a smirk plastered on his face as he looked down at you.

 _“mite…”_ Hanzo’s voice was gravelly as he whispered into your ear.

“I want to see the look in your eyes when he takes you…again,” Genji began.

Your second time with the heir of the Shimada dynasty was shockingly different this time. His touches were calculated, gentle….almost loving. All of it heightened the pleasure that flooded your senses as the familiar stretch of his cock filled you. Your back against his chest, more passionate, more sensual, his thrusts slow

You despised the man and yet you found yourself putty in his arms, enjoying the familiar stretch and fullness from that unexpected night. A loud moan ripped from your throat as you felt the man’s teeth gently nip at the tender flesh of your neck before they bit down almost hard enough to nearly draw blood.

A sudden gasp shot past your lips as you were suddenly shoved forward, your face hitting the other’s man cock. Genji smirked as your tongue immediately sprung from between your lips and was on him and soon your lips were around him.

“Fuck…I see why you like this one aniki---“ Genji began his words were quickly replaced by a moan.

The slow passionate thrusts that had you melting in the man’s embrace was replaced by short shallow thrusts as he fucked you, each thrust driving hard into you as he chased his release. He didn't care if his thrusts shoved your face further onto the other’s man cock as he too, thrust into the moist, welcoming heat of your mouth, or the gurgled cries from his large hand smacking the tender flesh of your ass.

With a sudden thrust and a groan from Genji, he suddenly released into your mouth, the thick essence nearly caused you to gag, some dribbling down your chin as you tried and failed to swallow all of it. As quickly as it happened Genji pulled away from you, settling back into the plush leather chair behind him. Hanzo roughly grabbed a fist full of your hair and shoved your face to the ground his rhythm steady as ever.

The man behind you put more force and strength behind each of his thrusts, each snap of his hips sent mind-numbing vibrations through your entire form. Pathetically you cried out in pleasure as his thrusts quickened, driving harder as the fire in your core threatened to consume you the same as the man behind you.

No matter how much you hated him, he was all you could think of, all you could feel, and all that mattered as he fucked you. You wanted it, you enjoyed it.

An abrupt cry burst past your lips as the heat of your orgasm took you, consumed you. Followed quickly by a short grunt from the man behind you as your walls convulsed and stuttered around him urging him to his end. Within seconds you felt the familiar warmth of the man’s seed spilling inside the deepest parts of your sex.

A low moan rumbled in his chest as he leaned down to your ear and whispered huskily into your ear.

_“You are mine…”_

The words echoed in your mind and yet your body felt too numb to even respond. The heat and the heady scent of the man behind you had disappeared and left you cold and on the floor, your head still filled with a post-orgasmic haze.

“We’re being called back,” Genji said quietly as he buttoned up his pants.

“I figured as much,” Hanzo replied gruffly as he cleaned and straightened himself up.

“What about her _aniki_?” Genji sighed as he looked at your worn and breathless form on the floor.

Your was mind still hazy with your orgasm that you didn’t realize that the two men spoke about you, a shaky sigh shuddered past your lips as you shifted only then did the painful bite of the makeshift rope of your clothing begin to pull you from your blissful state.

“Bring her,” Hanzo replied as he smoothed out his clothing.

“Oh? You’re going to keep her?” Genji asked as he stood, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Hanzo remained silent as he slicked his hair back and glanced at the green haired man who lazily went over to you on the floor.

“He wants to keep you neko-chan,” Genji smirked as he began to help you form the tangled mess of your clothing and his.

Within minutes the haze covering your mind had finally cleared, and you were not only dressed but escorted from the VIP rooms and down to the main floor. You held your head high as you walked past everyone regardless of the eyes on you and the Shimada brothers. Hanzo’s words as he came inside of you still rang in the back of your mind as you followed them.

Did he really mean what he said? Was he really going to keep you? What would your family—

You heard your name from the crowd behind you, it was your cousin, you stopped and turned to face her. You noticed that Hanzo continued while Genji stopped and watched the both of you.

“What are you doing here?” You questioned.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? What happened to you?” she asked. You hesitated to answer.

“I’m fine,” you replied.

“Genji?” she turned to the man behind you. The green haired man had his hands in his pockets as he looked nonchalantly at your cousin.

“We’re doing…. business,” Genji shrugged.

“Business? We’re leaving,” Your cousin began as she reached towards you, Genji instantly caught her hand before she was able to get close enough to touch you.

“I said…we’re doing business. Be a good little girl and stay out of our business,” Genji smirked as he gently pushed her hand away and pulled you closer to him.

“We’ll talk later,”

You turned on your heel and continued out of the club with Genji close behind,

“I wonder how long you’re gonna avoid telling her…” Genji began.

“Avoid telling her what?”

“That her  **savior** is now the Shimada heir’s pet,” Genji snickered as he emphasized the word savior.

“I am not his pet,” You growled.

_“You keep telling yourself that neko-chan, the third time's a charm,”_

  



End file.
